bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Le-Metru (Metru Nui)
'''Le-Metru' is the district of Metru Nui representing Air. It is the southern tip of Metru Nui and is the home of the island's transportation Chute System and busy Airships. History Le-Metru is a widespread area of different Moto-Hubs and Protodermis Chutes, making Le-Metru a type of urban jungle due to the large amount of Hubs in the area. Chutespeak is commonly spoken by the Le-Matoran of Metru Nui. The region's Vahki were the Vorzakh, and due to their reckless attempts to catch criminals, chases usually ended up with a Chute Repair team headed to the area the Vorzakh were in pursuit. During the Matoran Civil War that ravaged Metru Nui, Le-Metru's population of Le-Matoran joined with the Po-Matoran and Ko-Matoran. Around a month before the Great Cataclysm occurred, Toa Lhikan went to the Test Track where Matau was trying a Moto-Sled to give him a Toa Stone to become one of the Toa Metru. However, a month later, Le-Metru was discovered to be greatly damaged by the massive earthquake after the Toa Metru tried to find refuge for the Matoran trapped in the Coliseum. The Toa Metru were washed up on the Le-Metru shore after their craft was hit by a storm. They started to wander through the damaged Metru, and were surprised by its' ruined state. While in Le-Metru, they were captured by the Visorak and transformed into Toa Hordika. 's occupation of Metru Nui.]] Le-Metru was also further damaged when the Tahtorak and Krahka fought a Zivon when Sidorak summoned the latter from the Field of Shadows to get rid of the Toa Hordika who were fighting the Visorak, after Matau was fooled by an Oohnorak into letting them into a hangar. The Tahtorak, Krahka, and Zivon were soon sent into the field by a Kahgarak, while the Toa Hordika trapped the Visorak in their constructed tower. A few days later, the remaining Visorak were chased away and the Toa claimed the Tower as their base. About one-thousand years later, the Matoran, Turaga, and Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui. When Ta-Metru was repaired, Le-Metru was also being reconstructed by the Matoran, in order to get the Chutes running again. Several Le-Matoran lived in Po-Metru while their homes in Le-Metru were rebuilt. The Staff of Artakha later repaired what was still damaged of Metru Nui. Along with the rest of Metru Nui, Le-Metru was greatly damaged when a fragment of Aqua Magna impacted the Core Processor of the Great Spirit Robot during Teridax's battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna. ''Late Dawns Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants *Matau - Former test driver and Toa Metru turned Turaga. *Kongu - Former leader of Metru Nui Chute Routines, former Captain of the Gukko Force, former Mapmaker, former Weaver, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Orkahm - Rival of Matau who knew the location of the Le-Metru Great Disk, now Gukko Force pilot. *Lewa - Toa Nuva. Important Locations *Moto-Hub - The main transportation center on Metru Nui. *Test Track - This was where all new vehicles were tested out. *Sector Three - An area of the Chutes that bordered Ta-Metru, and was badly damaged by the Morbuzakh. *[[The Notch|"The Notch"]] - One of the first Chute matrices, essentially a group of Chutes wound together with no apparent purpose. It was destroyed by a Force Sphere, but was later repaired along with the rest of the Metru. Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes '' *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Prophecy of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji